


Atama no sumi ni nokotteita

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Soy lo que resalta menos en el grupo. Me pregunto... me pregunto lo que pasaría, si dejara los Arashi.”





	Atama no sumi ni nokotteita

**Atama no sumi ni nokotteita**

**(Todo se quedó en una esquina de mi mente)**

Aiba estaba deprimido.

No que fuera equivocado, en esa situación. Estaba en el hospital sólo desde hace dos días, y empezaba ya a creer que no iba a salir con su vida de dos semanas encerrado en esa habitación.

Se aburría.

Su madre había venido a verlo esa mañana, llevándole algo de leer y quedándose a hacerle compañía un par de horas; cuando se había ido, Aiba se había dado vuelta en la cama una y otra vez, sin saber lo que hacer.

Quería salir; quería ponerse en pie, vestirse e ir al trabajo, como todos los días.

Se sentía sofocar en ese cuarto, donde todo lo que podía realmente hacer era dejarse llevar por pensamientos poco agradables, y seguramente poco saludable.

Suspiró, recayendo pesadamente en el colchón.

Estaba para ceder a la tentación de la televisión, cuando oyó la puerta abrirse.

Levantó pronto la cabeza, listo a coger todas formas de distracción.

Cuando vio a Ohno entrar en la habitación, se consideró muy afortunado.

“¡Oh-chan! Qué bueno verte, me estaba aburriendo. ¿Qué haces aquí?” preguntó, sentándose recto y moviendo los brazos de manera descoordinada.

El mayor le sonrió abiertamente.

“Hola, Aiba-chan. Hoy acabamos de trabajar temprano y pensé de pasar a saludarte y ver como estabas. Te encuentro bastante bien, ¿no?” le dijo, sorprendido por los recursos infinitos de energías del menor.

Aiba sacudió la cabeza, bofando.

“El doctor dijo que tengo que quedarme al hospital dos semanas, y que luego tengo que evitar esfuerzos por al menos un mes.” suspiró, frunciendo el entrecejo. “No sé cómo voy a hacer. Sólo pasaron dos días y no puedo ya esperar de volver a trabajar, a hacer algo que no sea estar en esta maldita habitación.” le dijo, viendo a Ohno que lo miraba fijo, una ceja levantada.

Cuando el mayor le respondió, su tono estaba cuidado.

“Entiendo que seas aburrido. Pero... no es bueno, ¿al final? Tal vez en tu lugar me habría sentido de la misma manera, pero no es una mala idea descansarse un poco. ¿Desde hace cuánto no lo haces, entre rodajes, programas, conciertos y todo?” le preguntó, con aire un poco preocupado.

Aiba se mordió un labio, girando improvisamente la mirada hacia la ventana, para desviarla de la del mayor.

“No es esto. Me gustaría descansar, de verdad. Me gustaría dormir al menos ocho horas cada noche y no sentirme siempre harto. Pero... no puedo descansar, no de esta manera.” trató de explicar, sin decirle todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

Ohno se sentó en la cama, cruzando las piernas y mirándolo en aire serio.

“Aiba-chan... ¿pasa algo mal? ¿Algo te preocupa?” le preguntó, sin quitar los ojos de él, como si tratara de entender lo que sentía más allá de las palabras que le decía.

Masaki se agitó un poco, metiéndose a jugar con los dedos, retorciéndoselos.

“No me gusta tener demasiado tiempo libre, sin estar ocupado. Significa también qué tengo demasiado tiempo para pensar y... no siempre lo que pienso es simple de tragar.” dijo, eligiendo cuidadamente las palabras de decir. Sabía qué el mayor iba a investigar, pues no le dio tiempo de preguntarle nada y siguió. “Lo pensé también la primera vez que acabé en el hospital por el neumotórax, pero esta vez es... diferente.” dijo, suspirando una enésima vez, antes de mirar a Ohno en los ojos. “Riida... ¿piensas que sea adecuado a ser un idol?” preguntó, en un murmurio, haciéndose improvisamente rojo para haber expresado ese pensamiento.

Ohno se salió los ojos, como si no entendiera lo que le estaba diciendo.

“¿Qué quieres decir?” preguntó, asomándose hacia él.

Aiba se mordió un labio.

a dijo, respirando hondo.

Satoshi saltó, como si hubiera sido golpeado. Se puso en pie, echando una mirada furiosa al menor.

Aiba lo vio respirar más rápido, como pasaba esas raras veces cuando perdía los estribos.

Se preocupó.

“Explícame lo que significa. Explícame según qué procesos llegaste a una conclusión tan _sin sentido_, Masaki.” le dijo, enfadado.

El menor se encogió de hombros, tratando de formar un discurso en su mente que tuviera éxito de expresar lo que había pensado durante los últimos días.

“Siempre tuve la sensación que vosotros fuerais... un paso delante de mí. Yo me las arreglo con todo, al final, pero no soy muy bueno en nada, no como a vosotros. Sólo os causo problemas, exactamente como ahora. ¿Y si estuviera mal otra vez? ¿Si tuviéramos que pospones las pruebas, o cualquiera, sólo por mi culpa? Es más trabajo para vosotros, y no es correcto. Pues, bien... me pregunté si al final habría cambiado algo si hubiera dejado los Arashi. Si, en cambio, no sería mejor por todos.” concluyó.

Tenía gana de llorar.

No era algo que había pensado durante los últimos días.

Siempre lo había pegado, siempre había tratado de ignorarlo, pero se había quedado allí.

Miraba los otros cuatro y le parecía que siempre fueran adelante, que siempre mejoraran, mientras él sentía de tener más dificultades para mantener su ritmo.

Era una sensación sofocante, que no a menudo lo había hecho sentir incómodo con ellos.

Mientras se perdía en esas reflexiones, Ohno se había quedado en silencio.

Había vuelto a sentarse al bordo de la cama, apoyando los codos en las rodillas, la cara ocultada por las manos.

Parecía que estuviera pensando en algo, que estuviera buscando las palabras correcta de decirle.

Aiba esperó pacientemente, tratando de reprimir el instinto de echarse a llorar.

No era el momento.

“Masaki...” empezó Ohno después de un par de minutos, la voz más controlada y práctica. “Nada de lo que dijiste tiene sentido. Entre nosotros hay quien está más bueno con algo, quien está más bueno con otro. No significa que uno sea mejor que el otro, sólo somos diferente.” recuperó el aliento. “Y no es sólo una cuestión de trabajo. Antes que pensar en lo que sabes hacer, ¿pensaste en la persona que eres? ¿Pensaste qué cuando hay tensión entre nosotros eres siempre tú que la alivias? ¿Pensaste en todas las veces cuando nos haces sonreír? ¿Pensaste...” suspiró, metiendo la lengua entre los dientes como para impedirse de ponerse nervioso de vuelta. “¿Pensaste en cuanto somos importantes para ti y cuando eres importante para nosotros?” le preguntó, levantando las cejas. Aiba había dejado de mirarlo, moviendo los ojos en un punto a la esquina de la habitación. “Los Arashi son lo que son porque somos nosotros cinco, porque cada uno contribuye, no importa cómo. Si no estuvieras tú, ya no serían los Arashi, sólo seríamos cuatro personas distintas. Y lo mismo si no estuviera Sho-chan, Nino, MatsuJun o yo.” tomó el mentón del menor, tirándole suavemente la cara para obligarlo a mirarlo. “¿Me equivoco?” preguntó, casi con cariño.

El menor, que hasta ahora había tenido éxito de aguantar las lágrimas, se echó a llorar, sintiendo que despacio la tensión acumulada en los últimos días desaparecía.

“R-Riida.” murmuró, asomándose para abrazarlo, fuerte. “Lo siento. Lo sé qué soy importante para vosotros, y vosotros lo sois para mí, más que pudierais imaginar. Sólo es que nunca querría haceros preocupar, querría que fuerais serenos y...” Ohno lo interrumpió, dándole una palmadita en la cabeza y devolviendo el abrazo.

“No importa si nos hace preocupar, Aiba-chan. Esa no es una cuestión de ser Arashi o no. Eres nuestro amigo, antes que ser un miembro del grupo, nos preocuparíamos para ti lo mismo. Y estoy seguro que harías lo mismo para nosotros.” le dijo, manteniendo la voz tranquilizadora.

El menor se alejó y asintió, entre las lágrimas.

“Sí, claro que me preocuparía para vosotros aunque no fuerais miembros de los Arashi. Es obvio.” contestó.

Ohno asintió, firme.

“Y en cuanto a nosotros que vamos adelante y tú que te quedas detrás... hay mucho que no sabemos hacer, que en cambio tú haces perfectamente.” sonrió, malicioso. “Piensa en lo qué habría hecho Sho en Sudáfrica con un cachorro de león.” le dijo, finalmente teniendo éxito de hacerlo sonreír.

Aiba extendió una mano hacia la mesilla, tomando unos pañuelos y limpiándose la cara.

“Lo siento, Oh-chan. No quería que te preocuparas, sólo... lo pienso desde hace mucho tiempo, de verdad, quería hablar con alguien de eso.” se disculpó, bajando la cabeza.

Ohno rio, encogiéndose de hombros.

“Estamos aquí por eso, Aiba-chan. Cuando quieres descargar, llama a uno de nosotros y habla. Sin seguir pensándolo inútilmente, ¿claro?”

El menor asintió, con una sonrisa.

Siguieron hablando una hora más, hasta que Ohno no tuvo que ir, prometiendo que iba a llamarlo esa noche para saber cómo estuviera; le pidió de no exagerar, y de hacer lo que le decían los doctores.

Aiba lo tranquilizó, pero en cuanto a solas empezó a dudar de esa promesa.

Ohno había disipado muchas de sus dudas, y por eso estaba muy agradecido.

Se sentía ligero sin el peso de esos pensamientos malsanos, sin ser obligado a pensar en los escenarios peores.

Era verdad, después de esa tarde era difícil que volviera a pensar de ser inútil.

Era verdad, pero aunque agradecido eso no cambiaba algo fundamental: de verdad, se estaba aburriendo.

No iba a salir vivo de esas dos semanas.


End file.
